Thor?
by Jacob Carter O'Neill
Summary: There are shadows lurking in the dark, will they get you? SJ It really is funny just keep reading.
1. Chapter 1

Title:Thor?

Summary:There are shadows lurking in the dark, will they get you? SJ

Genre:Humor/Romance

Spoilers: None

Season:10

Parings:Sam/Jack

Disclaimer:Stargate is property of MGM etc. I don't own anything, if I did it wouldn't ever end.

A/N:This is my own slight A/U Season 10 but Janet is still alive. And as always reviews appreciated.

Deep in the bowels of Cheyenne Mountain crept two figures clad in black, and moving with the stealthyness of shadows through the corridors with practiced precision. As they approached their first targets door the leading figure signaled the second to a halt, and moved forward and proceeded to pick the lock on the door with criminal ease. They entered the room and silently shut the door behind them. The target did not stir in his sleep as they approached his bed. The sound of a cap slipping off of a syringe was the only sound heard in that room, and as needle slid skin, the wide eyes of one Dr. Daniel Jackson pierced the night with a muffled cry. His limp body was then carried out of the mountain and deposited in a black SUV. This procedure was carried out three more times throughout the night, the Jaffa was heavier then they would have liked but as determined as they were they were a force to be reckoned with.

Once the last of their targets were loaded into the SUV, they separated, one driving the SUV and the other getting into the sedan parked next to it. Silently the drove from the complex and only once they were five miles out did they break the silence.

"Team Leader to Nightstalker do you copy? Over."

"Nightstalker to Team Leader I copy. Over."

"Proceed to and acquire target bravo, and then to the rendezvous for transportation. Over"

"Nightstalker copies Team Leader, will meet you at rendezvous."

"Copy Nightstalker good hunting over and out."

Ten minutes later the sedan pulled up outside the female barracks to the Air Force Academy. This op was slightly trickier than the last because the target was not isolated. Still with a practiced familiarity to the surroundings the shadowy figure crept to the bunk marked 'Cassandra Fraiser' and proceeded to extricate her silently. The target was laid in the back seat of the sedan, the rest of the cadets in the barracks none the wiser to the nights occurrences. The sedan then quietly crept over the pavement and out of the military complex, and as before only now was the silence broken.

"Nightstalker to Team Leader. Over"

"Nightstalker this is Team Leader, Sit Rep"

"Target bravo acquired, no squawks, proceeding to rendezvous ETA 15 minutes."

(A/N:A squawk is pilot slang for a problem, usually in aircraft maintenance but applied to other situations.)

"Copy proceed with plan, transport leaving at 0330, Team Leader, out."

After arriving at a small airfield outside of Colorodo Springs the sedan pulled up in between the black SUV and a twin engine Beechcraft. The two black clad figures eased their package out of the back seat and into the passenger compartment of the awaiting plane, next to the targets nabbed from Cheyenne Mountain. They then proceeded to complete the pre flight and take off without words.

Just about two hours later dawn was encroaching on the black of night and the airplane was coming near its destination. The bright lights of the city bleached out the arrival of dawn, and made for quite a marvelous sight.

"Approach, this is NL456 in route from Colorado Springs, request landing clearance."

"NL456, this is Las Vegas approach proceed to course 210 for landing on runway 24 left."

"Copy approach, course 210 runway 24 left."

"Welcome to Las Vegas NL456."

Landing was as smooth as only the best of pilots could make, and the short taxi to the hanger saw the Sun breaching the horizon. At the hanger they were awaited by another black SUV, one large enough to carry all of their passengers.

After each of their charges were safely loaded into the vehicle it started off towards the Strip, and the lights of a city awake (either just getting back to their hotel, or with one hell of a hangover.

Arriving at their destination only a few minutes later, the taller of the two figures went inside to talk to the proprietor while the other began to get the still sleeping passengers of the car ready for transport. Awaiting the return of their 'partner in crime' the lone conscious occupant of the car they took a moment to muse that after years of waiting and planning for the right moment their sole mission in life for the last 10 years was about to go from "Mission: Impossible" to "Mission: Accomplished." Still in reverie they were startled awake at the opening of the opposite door.

"Not having second thoughts I hope." he spoke, with a little more uncertainty in his voice than he would have liked.

"Never, just finally coming to terms with the face that this is actually happening."

"Well, believe it, and if your certain, lets get them inside so we can get this over and done with and behind us, to tell you the truth I'm kinda nervous."

"Me too, lets go I don't want to have to wait another minute."

"Good because the sedatives are going to start wearing off soon. The guy inside said we could use the main room as they aren't very busy in the mornings, and there is an adjoining room we can use to change out of these clothes."

Lifting each of their passengers, they carried them inside and placed them on one of the awaiting chairs, and placed one of the bags that were brought in front of each of the now seated figures, and they disappeared into the back room.

A/N: Remember to keep reading, there is nothing dark in this story, it is all humor. Just read, review and wait until tomorrow and the conclusion will be up.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter this is just my beginning in the FanFiction world and so the reviews really help. Do ya'll think I'm getting the characters pretty well? Also FYI I don't use a beta, and write my stories in pretty much a singe sit down with little editing but spell check, so if there are errors they are mine, If you want to point them out and I'll see what I can do about changing them.

A/N2: Aertyn thanks for the review, I just finished reading Consequences, loved it and had to check out your other stuff, It Started to Rain, and I Changed the Rules were great.

Several minutes later Daniel Jackson began to stir. He really hated the always getting drugged and waking in strange places thing, but you get used to it and have a routine you go through before you allow yourself to wake all the way. The first thing he realized was that he was not in any pain, always a good sign. He didn't hear any screams or threatening sounds, and decided to open his eyes. Things weren't blurry so they didn't take his glasses, check, he was fully clothed, check, he wasn't bound, check and odd, they were always bound when they woke up. Looking around he was in a fair-sized room with chairs and a podium up front, next to the podium stood a short grey figure that he immediately recognized.

"Thor?"

"Daniel Jackson, that is not Thor it is an inanimate reproduction." Teal'c replied from a few seats down.

"Do you know where we are Teal'c or how we got here for that matter?" Daniel groaned through his headache only now realizing he wasn't alone.

"Indeed I do not"

"Ow, my head!" came a female reply from behind Daniel

"Cassie?" Daniel replied confused and concerned.

"Yeah, where are we, and how did we get here and do you have any aspirin?"

"Not again! What did we do to deserve this?" Came the miffed cry from Mitchell

"Indeed"

"Drugged yep defiantly drugged."

"Mom?"

"Cassie?"

"Ok now that we are all awake…" Cam started but was interrupted by Daniel

"Wait where is Sam?"

"Yeah what about Sam how come you didn't think about her until now, and what about me, with all of who is with you don't you think that if they kidnapped you they would have kidnapped me as well? You should be more alert to you team and consider all of the options in a tactical situation Colonel."

"General?" "O'Neill?" "Jack?" Each of them questioned at the same time and whipped around to look where the voice was coming from. What they saw when their eyes got there shocked them even more. There was Major General Jonathon 'Jack' O'Neill looking as good (or better in the case of the two females in the room) as 007 himself in a striking black Tuxedo. Upon seeing their wide eyes and the questions forming on their lips he quickly interrupted.

"Doc, Cass, I think Sam could use your help in the back. Oh and take your bags." He said as he pointed to the floor in front of them.

"Sure General." "OK Jack." Came the replies as they headed to the back room. Just as soon as the door was closed to the back room two screams were heard. At which Jack had to stop the three male members of SG-1 from barging in ruining the whole thing.

"They're fine just got a little surprise.

_In the back room._

Janet and Cassie opened the door to the back room and peaked inside only to find that it appeared to be unoccupied. Stepping further into the room and closing the door behind them, they each turned to see one Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter standing in front of a mirror wearing a white dress and applying makeup something she hardly ever did. She turned from her reflection in the mirror to her friends with a wide grin on her face. Sam was greeted with two women gaping like fish, with a single question in their eyes. To answer them she simply grinned wider and nodded, only to be immediately enveloped in a group hug and a scream in each ear. After the screaming had died downshe pulled back a little.

"Well OK come one we don't have a lot of time and both of you still have to get dressed."

"Dressed?" Came the reply from Cassie.

"Well duh, can't have my Maids of Honor dressed like that now can we." And she was one again enveloped in a group hug. She was begrudgingly released much sooner after she informed them she didn't want to mess up her makeup.

"OK but you have to tell us all of the details. Well not all of them now as we have young ears in the room. But later you and me…"

"Eww Mom I don't even want to think about Uncle Jack like that, but I am not young. You don't watch out and I'll out rank you soon."

"Fine honey, come on lets get dressed while Sam tells us how this happened."

_Back in the main room._

"OK guys, get dressed your bags are in front of you there, everything should fit, I had Thor get me your measurements from your last beam up."

They looked at him questioningly, Mitchell silently obeyed the higher ranking officer, as did Teal'c with a bow of his head and a knowing smile on his face. 'Somehow that guy always knows whats going on no matter how obscure the clues' Jack thought as he let out a slight chuckle. Daniel was the only one who looked like he was about to protest and didn't disappoint.

"Jack…"

"Danny it will all be revealed in a few minutes, trust me, and get dressed." Jack ordered with the most commanding tone he could, when all he wanted to do was smile and yell to all the world how happy he was (but he didn't that would be so un O'Neill like.)

After a few minutes while the guys were still getting dressed in their tuxes the main door to the room opened and the man that Jack had spoken to earlier stuck his head in.

"Ya'll ready yet?"

"Just a few more minutes Padre"

"Sure thing just yell when your ready."

Another few minutes went by as the guys finished getting dressed and Jack had to say that the four of them were quite an intimidating picture in their tuxedos, even if most of the intimidation came from Teal'c who looked like he was about to bust out of his jacket. 'Must have packed on a few more muscles since their last trip with the Asgard' Jack thought.

"OK guys gather around for the plan" Jack said as they had finally finished getting dressed. He thought he took a long time putting the monkey suit on and he was distracted by Sam stripping next to him.

"Daniel…" was the only thing jack said as he moved a hand to his jacket pocket and pulled out a ring box.

"Jack I don't know what to say except that your really not my type." Daniel replied with humor in his voice but still confused.

"Daniel just shut up and don't loose them you're the Best Man, Mitchell Groomsmen, and Teal'c if you don't mind Sam would like you to walk her down the aisle in the absence of her father."

"I would be honored."

"You…Huh…What?" Daniel stuttered while his mouth was otherwise engaged bobbing up and down.

"I believe that Daniel Jackson is trying to ascertain as to whether you intend to wed Colonel Carter, O'Neill?"

"No Daniel, I'm marrying the Doc." He replied sarcastically.

"So you are marrying Sam then."

"Of course…" Jack said slightly irritated, and then said with a smile "I would never step on your toes where Janet is concerned, just remember who made you best man and return the favor when you get up the nerve."

Daniel was once again returned to a gaping fish, only this time one with a crimson red blush. "Oh shut up."

"Congratulations O'Neill, no one deserves happiness more that you and Colonel Carter." Giving Jack the traditional Jaffa handshake, and bringing him in for a quick embrace.

"Yeah Jack I'm really happy for the both of you, It's about time!" He said as he embraced Jack in a manly hug.

After standing for a few more seconds Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were just now realizing that Mitchell had been speechless since the revelation, and turned to see him staring at the General.

"Mitchell" jack said and got no reply.

"Cameron?" intoned Daniel to the same results.

Jack smacked him on the back of the head and was rewarded with a "sorry, sir" and then a stuttered "You want me to be a groomsman at your wedding? I don't even know you."

"In case you haven't figured this out yet Mitchell you are SG-1 and that means you are family, not one person here is related by blood, hell we have two aliens, no offence Teal'c, and we are closer that any family can be. Plus I was short a groomsman, Sam wanted to be sure you were included in the ceremony, and none of the other guys on base could be counted on to be discreet."

"Thank you, sir."

Just then Cassie stuck her head out of the back room and announced that they were just about ready, and quickly disappeared.

"OK, Daniel your with me, Mitchell go inform the guy out front that we are ready, and Teal'c go round up the ladies."

Teal'c knocked on the door to the 'changing room' and then slowly entered the room.

"Samantha, are you ready?"

"Absolutely, and thank you Teal'c for doing this for me."

"No it is I who should thank you, I am humbled that you would bestow such and honor upon me." He replied with a bow of his head.

"Teal'c your going to make me cry." She said with tears in her eyes and distinct sniffles coming from behind her. Turning her questioning eye to her Maids of Honor "What's up with you two?"

"Weddings make me emotional." Janet said as Cassie simply replied with a nod of her head.

"OK lets get this over with before we are all in tears."

With good luck hugs Janet and Cassie were out the door. Turning to Teal'c she took his proffered arm and waited for the music.

Jack was a nervous wreck now that the Doc and Cassie had come out of the back room. Thoughts kept running through his mind that they were coming out to tell him that it was off, though he knew that this would not happen, he was sure of Sam's love and devotion to him, the thoughts were still there, and he imagined that they went through the mind of every man at some point in time. He was so wound up that when the wedding march started he gave a jump, but all nervousness was soon quelled with the sight of his Sam, 'his Sam', he could get used to that and supposed that that was what he was about to do.

As she came down the aisle they locked eyes and neither dropped the gaze not even with a blink. He missed most of the ceremony up to a point where he received a jab in the ribs from Daniel, and replied with "I do." Sam smiled at him knowingly and said her "I do" as well but with no prompting.

Jack received the rings from Daniel, placed Sam's on her finger and gave his hand to Sam so that she could give him his. At prompting from the Padre he kissed Sam for all he was worth and was applauded with cheers and claps from their wedding party. As they broke apart breathless and stared into each others eyes for a few more seconds Jack said "OK campers lets go, Mrs. O'Neill and I have reservations for a private brunch at the Bellagio, and then we will have the rest of the day to explore 'The City that Never Sleeps."

"Bellagio, Vegas, but Jack I thought that New York was 'The City that Never Sleeps?" Daniel questioned

"Well that may be but I certainly didn't get any sleep last night while I was kidnapping your ass."

"Yeah what's that about, how did you get us all, and how did we get here, and why is there a statue of Thor by the podium, hell for that matter why did you have to kidnap us in the night couldn't you have just asked us to come with you?"

"Daniel come on lets go, I'm starving and it is my wedding day. The answer to one of your questions is outside, and the others Mr. Carter will explain to you as we walk." At this Sam gave a mock glare at her Jack, 'her Jack' she could get used to that and come to think of it she really liked being Mrs. O'Neill, she may just have to get off of her women's equality soapbox for this man.

As they walked out of the building they turned as a group to look back at it. For a stunned moment nobody moved, but they eyes strayed to Sam and Jack in Question.

They both shrugged and looked at each other then at once said "We thought it fit." Everyone then proceeded to burst out laughing and turned and walked from the Alien wedding chapel, into a new and happier life.

Petrus

Please Review

A/N: If you beg I might be able to think something up to continue this for another short chapter, maybe a funny one about their getting into trouble in Vegas. I'm also in the process of writing another, Jack, Sam, Pete, military ball or awards ceremony, and Jacob shows up unexpected. I have a middle but no beginning or end as of yet if you have any Ideas throw them here. BTW I'm one of those people who really doesn't like Pete so he may not come out in one piece, haven't decided yet, but he will definitely be leaving the hard way.


End file.
